


Captive

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Olivia's been caught.





	

She tugs against the bindings securing her wrists to no avail.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep that up.”

She glares at him.

“Besides, you don’t want me to let you go,” he continues, straddling her naked body. 

He reaches out to fondle her breasts; squeezing them, pinching her nipples until she gasps, arching up as far as the silk around her wrists will allow.

She inhales sharply, then moans when he ducks his head.

“You’re mine, Olivia, and you know it,” he says around her nipple.

Olivia smiles at James. 

She’s never been a more willing captive.


End file.
